


Snapshot

by LittleSparrow69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Emotional, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings.  They come out of nowhere.  Tony makes a comment in jest and Clint isn't prepared for the sudden and emotional fall out.  Luckily Phil is there to make it all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg is my guilty pleasure. Inspired by [THIS PROMPT](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28072320#t28072320) at Avengerkink which simply asks for a snapshot of Clint's pregnancy.

Clint woke up tired. He peered over at the alarm clock that Phil had apparently shut off. After almost 9 hours of sleep he was still tired. His hands found the swell of his belly. He was close to four months along now and beginning to show. 

Flipping back the warm cocoon of blankets, Clint sat up slowly and put his feet on the floor. He knew that Phil wouldn't leave for work without waking him for a kiss but he wanted to join his husband for breakfast for a change. He wasn't sure why they called it morning sickness, because it seemed to hit him at various times throughout the day without warning, but yes, mornings did seem to be the worst. 

There was a sleeve of saltines next to the bed and a bottle of water. God, he loved that man. Clint gave it a minute but decided he felt fine. The random nausea that had plagued him since before he actually found out he was pregnant had started to diminish over the last few weeks. His doctor had assured him that eventually it would subside altogether. 

Clint looked down. He still had one hand on his stomach. 

"I love the hell out of you already little one," he said affectionately, "but you are seriously sucking the life out of me." 

Some days it literally felt he had a tiny alien inside of him draining him of his life force. He understood that the baby was drawing from his body what he or she needed to grow and be healthy and he in no way resented that. At all. It was just that it sometimes made him feel useless, like he wasn't contributing as much as he should be.

Levering himself to his feet Clint made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself. He eyed himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. Instead of reaching for the towel he ran damp hands through his hair, smoothing out the bed head and finger spiking his hair. It gave him that rumpled, sexy look that Phil loved so much. 

His husband had told him more than once that pregnancy agreed with him. Clint had to admit, that while he still felt tired, the nine hours of sleep had done wonders for him. He looked well-rested, his skin and hair vibrant and, dare he say, _glowing_. 

Rolling his eyes at himself, Clint made his way back to the bedroom. He debated on getting dressed but decided the gray sweatpants and dark blue t-shirt he was wearing was presentable enough for breakfast. Taking the elevator to the communal floor he heard voices as he approached the kitchen. They all stopped as he entered, looking pleased but surprised at his appearance. 

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Tony exclaimed from his place behind the island as he flipped pancakes. 

"Morning," Bruce said quietly, lowering his newspaper. Steve and Thor were nowhere to be seen. 

Natasha smiled at him from the table, subtly studying him. Phil had already risen and taken a step toward him. 

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" 

Clint didn't miss the hopeful lilt to Coulson's voice. Breakfast was an iffy meal these days and depended entirely upon the nausea. 

"Starving," Clint suddenly realized. 

When Phil moved to do something about that Clint intervened. 

"I've got it," he held his husband's gaze to let him know the offer was appreciated, but that he was perfectly okay with getting his own breakfast. 

Coulson reluctantly took his seat, gaze following Clint as he joined Tony behind the counter. 

Phil had always been attentive but since they'd found out Clint was pregnant; the man had gone into overdrive. There was a part of him that adored the focused attention, that loved being taken care of and having his every need anticipated. However, there was a larger part of him that found it unsettling. He just wasn't used to being cared for in that way and it sometimes unnerved him. 

The conversation resumed around him as he reached for a bowl and spoon and then retrieved his box of Fruity Pebbles. Clint chanced a quick glance at Phil. There was no censure there. It was obvious that the man was just glad he was eating something. He hadn't had any weird cravings yet, but when he did have a particular one it tended to last a few days. He was on the third day of his Fruity Pebbles kick and saw no immediate end it site. He fucking loved that shit. 

Natasha generally saw to it that he had plenty of fruit and if he didn't have at least two different vegetables on his plate with dinner he would never hear the end of it. Phil even had Jarvis keeping tabs on him. Reminding him he hadn't had enough water or letting him know if he'd gone too long without eating. 

Clint ate standing behind the island as Tony finished his last batch of pancakes and turned off the griddle. Natasha confirmed their standing yoga appointment and reminded him to set the alarm on his phone. She didn't mention that he'd accidently napped through their last session. One of the many reasons he loved her.

He was aware of Tony edging around behind him with a platter full of hotcakes in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other. Clint leaned forward as much as he could, baby bump touching the island in front of him. 

"Whoa," Tony made a point of exaggerating what really wasn't that much of a tight fit. "Not gonna be able to fit into that uniform much longer there, Tubby." 

The logical part of Clint's brain knew that the comment was made in jest and that it was just Tony being Tony. The rest of him however did not get that memo. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, as if each and every insecurity he'd ever had about being a useful and contributing member of the team was tied to whether or not he could fit into his uniform. In the heartbeat that followed the comment there was an expectant pause in the air, as if everyone were waiting for a smart-ass or witty comeback. 

For once, he didn't have one. 

Clint felt his eyes water and was horrified to realize he was on the verge of tears. He blinked rapidly to clear them even as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He heard the scrape of a chair and suddenly Phil was there. He turned into the shelter of the man's embrace to hide his face, Phil's hand going to the back of his neck and taking the half-eaten bowl of cereal from Clint’s grasp and setting it on the counter with his other. 

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed after a muted thump. "What? What'd I say" Then a moment later, softer, "oh." 

He heard movement as the room cleared and knew that Natasha was responsible. Without his permission, a warm spill of tears escaped and his breath hitched noticeably. Coulson's arms tightened around him.

"Shit. Phil, I..." 

Clint could hear the apology in Tony's voice, even as the words stalled and the hushed voices faded. 

He was already feeling silly for being so emotional but his body hadn't quite caught up with him yet. Trembling slightly, his breathing uneven, he clung to Phil as the tumultuous little storm inside him raged. Phil just held him, thumb stroking over the velvety soft hair at the nape of his neck, one hand curled around Clint's hip as he swayed gently back and forth, a barely there movement that managed to calm him more than any words that could be said. 

It took longer than he would have liked to pull himself together, but Phil was patient and gave him all the time he needed. After a while the tears and sniffles stopped and Clint took comfort in just being held. The rocking continued. 

"Okay?" Phil ventured softly. 

Clint nodded against his shoulder, not trusting himself to speak yet. 

When they separated, it was his decision to do so, pulling away from the warmth and safety that Coulson offered. Phil didn't let him get very far, hand sliding up to cup the back of his head and ducking to meet his eyes. His lashes were still damp and he could feel them clumped together. Clint felt embarrassed and vulnerable, exposed in a way that very few people were ever allowed to see. He had his emotions under control, but his grip felt fragile and tenuous.

Coulson saw it all, his smile gentle and loving. It said everything was going to be okay, that Clint was so strong and that he, Phil, was so proud. It said I love you... and so much more. 

Clint let it wash over him and was able to find his equilibrium, to put things back into perspective. He knew as long as he had Phil that everything was going to be just fine. 

Always so good at reading him, Coulson gave a nod and released him, surreptitiously glancing away as Clint swiped at his eyes. 

"I'm only going to be gone for a few hours," Phil informed him. "I've got a couple of meetings and a debrief with Fury. Should be back by lunch." 

Coulson's gaze was searching and Clint knew he had but to say the word and the man would change his plans and stay. For him. It humbled him but in this instance it was not necessary. He was already feeling more like himself again, but he so appreciated the offer. 

"I love you," he said in quiet declaration. 

Phil pulled him in for a kiss, hand going to Clint's belly as their lips met. 

"I'll be back soon," he pressed a chaste kiss to Clint's forehead before grabbing his briefcase and heading out of the kitchen with a brief but meaningful glance back. 

And because Clint wasn't a coward, and he was still hungry, and those pancakes looked pretty darn good - he found a tray and loaded it up with the cakes, some maple syrup, the coffee, some orange juice for himself and made his way to the lab to have breakfast with Tony.

The End.


End file.
